Sleepless in Stargate Command
by Captain-Doctor
Summary: The new sequel to A Stargate Carol...please R and R! Should be updating more now!
1. Doughnuts

A/N- Ok so after re-reading my last works...I realised I HATED THEM!!!!!! Can you tell I was in a bad mood the last week? I also feel that I am doing the Stargate franchise NO justice in writing that story. I thank all those who reviewed and made me go back and question it. You can all review this one and tell me what a dumb I was! So please FORGET everything you read and sit back for the new sequel.  
  
(Time is still May 2005)  
  
Jack and Daniel stood in the control room watching as Sam wandered up the ramp, doughnuts in hand. It had become a tradition to bring a box back every time she visited earth. Well to cover everyone there it was actually four boxes now, a weekly treat they all looked forward to.  
It was a necessity she had been told by the three officers at the alpha site she had affectionately dubbed "her boys". The three were good friends and had welcomed Sam into a late night game of cards. Ever since they had developed a bond. They were not SG 1 but it felt nice having some friends there.

"Have good week Colonel." Jack said into the microphone, his lips still buzzing from the private farewell kiss she had given him earlier.  
  
"You too General." She called out. As she stepped through the gate, Jack felt that familiar feeling wash over him, he missed her all ready.  
  
"Jack you're becoming soft in your old age." Daniel said almost reading his mind.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jack asked him, trying to sound dignified.  
  
"You look like you just had your favourite toy taken away." Daniel grinned.  
  
"Oh shut up Space Monkey." Jack said with a smile.  
  
"She'll be back in six days, can you wait that long?" Although he was making fun, Daniel knew that Jack hated he and Sam had to do this to have any form or relationship.  
  
"Guess I have to Danny. You want coffee?" Jack asked him leading the way to the coffee machine.  
  
"Sure!" Daniel said following.  
  
Sam emerged into the Alpha site and like the SGC it was quiet. Whilst no one could just go home, everyone had their own private quarters and they usually could be found there when they were not working.  
  
Sergeant Smith, one of her boys, was the first to greet her, although she knew the real reason he was so eager to see her.  
  
"Good Evening Colonel, how was your weekend?" He asked, trying to keep his eyes from going to the boxes in her hands.  
  
"Very good sergeant thank you." Sam could be evil when she wanted to. She just stood still.  
  
"How is General O'Neill?" he asked.  
  
"He's fine." Sam replied.  
  
"Everyone else?" Smith asked, by now Captain Sheffield and Major Andrews, the two other "boys" had gathered and were looking intently at Sam.  
  
"Everyone is fine. Actually Siler took a tumble, broke two toes." Sam replied, trying not to smile.  
  
"Oh too bad for him. Maybe he should get a lighter wrench." Major Andrews said.  
  
The four stood in silence. Sam found it highly amusing they were too polite to just ask for the doughnuts. Finally Sam gave in.  
  
"So who is going to make coffee to go with these?" Sam said holding up the box.  
  
"I will." Smith said running off.  
  
"Let me help you with those." Sheffield said taking the boxes from her arms.  
  
"Thank you Captain." Sam said, actually grateful to be rid of the weight.  
  
"Thank you for these Colonel." Andrews said taking one of the boxes from Captain Sheffield.  
  
"Don't mention it." Sam said with a smile.  
  
The four sat in the small commissary, people coming in and out to grab a doughnut.  
  
"I think Dr Rose wanted to speak to you about something." Andrews said through a mouthful of jelly doughnut.  
  
"Really?" Sam asked. "Any idea what?"  
  
"Oh, no. She started talking about some ancient culture, I kind of zoned out." Andrews said with a grin.  
  
"She won't pay attention to you if you don't pay attention to her." Sheffield said. Andrews smacked him.  
  
"Shut up." He said.  
  
"He's right." Sam replied. Andrews was now a deep shade of red. "The only way you won't drive yourself crazy is if you do something about it."  
  
"Well with all due respect Colonel, you must have been pretty crazy up until last year?" Smith said. Sam now blushed.  
  
"Well that was different." Sam said. "But if you have feelings for her you should tell her."  
  
"Feelings for who?" A new voice asked. Everyone at the table tried to contain their looks of panic.  
  
"Uma Thurman." Captain Sheffield said. "I have feelings for Uma Thurman."  
  
"Well good luck with that, I'm sure she'd love to hear from you." Dr Lisa Rose replied. "Colonel Carter, if I could see you tomorrow I would really like you to take a look at a few things.  
  
"Sure thing Doctor." Sam replied.  
  
Lisa smiled at everyone, her eyes coming to rest on Major Andrews for a moment before she turned and left.  
  
"Man, if looks could kill then get me a grave right now!" Smith said with a huge smile.  
  
"Bite me Smith." Replied Andrews.  
  
"Ok guys, enjoy the rest of those." Sam said pointing to the doughnuts. "I'm going to bed." Sam said getting up to rinse her coffee cup.  
  
"Do something over the weekend that got you tired?" Sheffield said with grin.  
  
"That's insubordination smart ass." Sam said not turning around as she left, but wearing an equally big smile. 


	2. No idea

A/N- Ok a good review three minutes after I posted it...now that is telling me something lol!! THANK YOU for the nice words!!!! It really helps. Oh and I forgot the legal mumbo jumbo in this one so here it is

**Don't sue me I ain't worth squat!**

****

Sam and Dr Rose sat in the meeting room, an array of photos and drawings spread out before them.  
  
"I'm still working on the translation." Dr Rose said. "I have never seen anything like it before, and I have been going through some of Dr Jackson's work but I can't seem to find anything similar." She said.  
  
"Well, I know he is off world most of this week, but I will try and get him out here for you and see if he can shed some light on it." Sam replied.  
  
"Thank you, that would help a lot. This whole investigating alien cultures is still a little odd to me." Lisa said. Lisa Rose had been with the Stargate project for just under a year now, and was essentially the female Daniel. Speaking 17 languages, she was recruited by Sam and Daniel for the Alpha site just before Sam took command.  
  
"You get used, even Daniel was a little out of it at the beginning." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"So how are things earth side?" Lisa asked her.  
  
"Good, but I didn't really pay that much attention to the news, I was just catching up with people." Sam replied. "I understand you are going to be going back next weekend?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes Colonel. I'm going to see my parents in Chicago." Lisa replied.  
  
"Please call me Sam, we've known each other long enough." Sam said with a smile. "I'm sure they will be happy to see you."  
  
"They will be, and in that case it's Lisa." She replied. The woman smiled at each other and went back to pictures in front of them. 

An hour or so later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sam called out. Captain Sheffeild entered.

"Colonel Carter Ma'am, it's ready." He said with a large grin.

"That soon?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Andrews and Phillips worked all night." Sheffield said.

"Well then, I think we should take it for a test drive!" Sam said practically jumping out of her chair. "Do you mind?" Sam asked looking to Lisa.

"No not at all, I'm interested to see what has Major Andrews so excited." Lisa replied standing up. Captain Sheffield went to say something but the look Sam sent him told him it was in his best interest to stay silent.

------------------------------------

Jack and Daniel sat in Daniels apartment. Daniel could not help but sense Jack's unease. Daniel tried to distract with him chatter about various things, but Jack could not pay enough attention to respond.  
  
"But SG 12 said the ruins were a former Furlings settlement. A official meeting place they think." Daniel said, Jack grunted in response.  
  
"And evidence shows that it was abandoned because its location became known by a terrible foe." Daniel said again.  
  
"Right." Jack said not looking at him.  
  
"And Sam and I ran to Vegas last weekend and got married by a guy dressed as Neil Diamond." Daniel said.  
  
"Really?" Jack said not taking his eyes off his beer.  
  
"Yeah, then we had a coffee with Celine Dion and she asked Sam to sing with her on her next album." Daniel said in exasperation.  
  
"That should be good." Jack mumbled.  
  
"JACK!" Daniel screamed.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, seeming to snap out of his trance.  
  
"Have you heard anything I have said?"  
  
"I'm sorry Daniel." Jack gave a heavy sigh and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"You're a million miles away. Something on your mind."  
  
"Obvious huh?" Jack asked.  
  
"Something you want to talk about?" Daniel asked. Jack stood up and reached into his pockets and pulled out a small parcel, which he handed to Daniel.  
  
"Well I bought this, and I have no idea what to do with it." Jack said falling heavily back into the sofa.


	3. The New Girls

A/N- I am on a roll!!!! Oh and so this makes a little more sense, I am making it so the Alpha site is around 14 hours ahead of Earth time wise. So morning on earth is evening there and vice versa, this is just explaining how Daniel is talking to Jack off base and Sam and Lisa seem to be working. So essentially, Sam would not have been that tired when she went back to the Alpha site as she would have lost a day going from morning to night, but if you could just look past that little indiscretion and concentrate on the cookies I am offering to those who review I would really appreciate it!

&&&&&&&&&&&

Daniel stared at the object in his hands, a little unsure what to make of it. "Well Jack, there are a few things you could do with it, but I am not the person you should be handing it to." Daniel said giving it back to Jack.  
  
"But when? Sam's going to be here for three hours Saturday then that it is, she has to stay back there because she came these last two weekends in a row." Jack replied.  
  
"Then wait. The more time you have to plan things the easier it will be." Daniel told him.  
  
"You're right." Jack said slipping it back into his pocket.  
  
"So, if I can talk shop for a minute, the site that SG 12 found, I think that I should go there, see what it was that had the Furlings so worried." Daniel said to him.  
  
"Next week, you have three off world meetings this week." Jack replied. Since Sam had taken on the alpha site, Daniel and Teal'c had joined SG 2, and Daniel was roving through all the SG teams who had meetings of a diplomatic nature off world. He was essentially the manager of all off world negotiations and neither he nor Jack had a problem with it. Daniel was able to make sure both parties were taken care of and Jack knew there was no one better to handle other world allies.  
  
"Right, one of which I leave for tomorrow." Daniel said. Taking the hint Jack stood up and the two walked to his front door. Slapping him lightly on the shoulder Daniel could not help the grin on his face. "I'm sure you'll think of something to do with that." He said pointing to Jack's pocket.  
  
"I'm sure I will. Night Danny." Jack said.  
  
"Night Jack."  
  
Jack drove back to his and Sam's, now with a mission in mind.

------------------------

"How's she handling Colonel?" Captain Sheffield's voice crackled over the radio headset.  
  
"Like a dream Captain." Sam said into the small transmitter in her helmet.  
  
"She's not shaking?" Major Andrews asked her.  
  
"Smooth as silk. Major." Sam replied. "But I think I'm going a little easy on her."  
  
"Well Colonel, by all means, take her to the cleaners." Captain Sheffield replied.  
  
Sam could barely contain the adrenalin in her system as she flew the craft in the designated test flight space near the mountain. Testing how it handled, Sam began to take sharp corners, waiting to turn until she reached the very edges of the flight space. Deciding to push the envelope, Sam began a fast decent towards the heavy bush below, waiting until the nose was about to brush a tree, she pulled back quickly sending the craft upwards, then guided it back causing it to loop. When she was upright again, spiraled along the invisible boarders of the flight zone, pushing the boundary once more.  
  
Watching from the interior of the mountain, Captain Sheffield let out a whistle of appreciation as he tracked Sam's movement.  
  
"Now come on Colonel you're just showing off." Sergeant Smith said into the microphone.  
  
"One of the joys of being in charge." Sam's static laced voice said back to them.

"How about you bring her in so someone else can play" Major Andrews said over the radio.

"Roger that, coming in now." Sam replied.

Minutes later, Sam was walking from the storage room where she had landed the craft.

"What is it?" Lisa asked, her eyes wide in wonder.

"This is the X-304." Sam said proudly. "We were given the task of designing a prototype vessel that could be used as an exploratory ship for worlds with limited access to land mass or where ground exploration is deemed hazardous." Sam said grinning like a kid.

"And this is it?" Lisa asked.

"She sure is. Dr Rose meet Jeannie." Major Andrews said.

"Jeannie?" Lisa replied.

"As in I dream of..." Captain Sheffeild said.

"Any reason she is named after that?" Lisa asked.

"Too much time on their hands." Sam replied rolling her eyes.

"We've already started Tabatha." Sergeant Smith said. The Bewitched reference not lost on Lisa.

"And I assume we'll have the Lucille next?" She asked.

"How'd you guess?" Andrews asked with a smirk.

"Get back to work." Sam said heading back to her lab to complete her part of the report of the performance of the Jeannie.


	4. Three Billion

A/N Wow it has been so long I do apologise for the delay...sister has taken computer hostage for exams and I am left without being able to post! So let me see if I can make it up to you a bit now! Please let me know what you think, or any ideas you would like to see in this sequel.

---------------------------------------------------

It was near midday on Friday and Daniel had finally managed to make it to the alpha site and was buried nose deep in photos and pages of notes and translations with Lisa. "Well as far as I can tell, it is Furling." Daniel said to Dr Rose.  
  
"Really, I looked through some of your notes and some from Jonas Quinn, it didn't look like the other inscriptions you have found." Lisa replied.  
  
"Well that's because it's not." Daniel said picking up a page and handing to her. Lisa looked a little puzzled. "The writings you have found here are a dialect taken up many years after these ones here." Daniel said indicating the pages of text he had been talking with Jack about earlier that week.  
  
"So, they abandoned the meeting place you found and came here?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Probably not, there is at least a four hundred year gap between these two places. But it will be interesting to figure out what they did here." Daniel said with a large smile.  
  
"You're incredible. I've been slaving over this for a week now and you come in here and figure it out in an afternoon!" Lisa said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Well keep in mind I have a had a little more experience with alien languages than you." Daniel said with a smile that made Lisa feel a little better. "So you're coming back to earth with me?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait, it seems like a life time since I was there." Lisa replied with a dreamy look washing over her face.  
  
"I don't know how you and Sam do it. I love going off world, but I don't know if I could do it so permanently." Daniel replied.  
  
"Well it helps not to have someone at home. I can't imagine being in Colonel Carter's position." Lisa said.  
  
"Well when you've been through everything those two have, I think they would have done just about anything to be together." Daniel said with a grin. If anyone knew about how true that was, he did. "So there's no one special at home?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Ah..no...not exactly." Lisa stammered.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Daniel told her trying to think of something else to talk about. He could have kissed the person who knocked on the door at that minute, but thought better of it when he saw who it was.  
  
"Colonel Carter." Lisa said looking toward the door as well.  
  
"Hey Sam." Daniel said.  
  
"Hey you two. How goes the translation?" Sam asked as she took a seat.  
  
"Good, we think we should have it worked out by the time I have to leave." Daniel replied.  
  
"Great." Sam replied.  
  
"How's the presentation coming?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Oh you know, it's not." Sam replied, "I have given a thousand briefings before, but this one has me petrified." Sam said looking slightly dismayed.  
  
"Well, you were never asking for three billion dollars in those briefings." Daniel pointed out. "If they have any sense at all, they will listen to you." Sam was grateful for the encouragement.  
  
"Three billion?" Lisa repeated, asking for clarification.  
  
"The total costs for the X 304's. They want four available for this base, seven for the SGC and two onboard the Prometheus. But I just hope they don't drop the whole project now that I've done the math." Sam said sounding slightly concerned.

"And flown Jeannie?" Lisa added with a smirk.

"And there's that." Sam said sheepishly.

"Well they had to know these would come at a price." Lisa said. "Hey, you said there are going to be two on the Prometheus?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sam replied.  
  
"Well, there is only one set of names they can have." Lisa said with a grin. "Laverne and Shirley."  
  
Sam and Daniel both chuckled and Sam excused herself, claiming she would not give herself the money with the state the proposal was in.  
  
"She really is too hard on herself." Lisa said looking to Daniel.  
  
"Don't I know it!" Daniel said with a sigh.


	5. What's this?

A/N- thanks for all the kind words, please forward to level 28 (hehe) for cookies and diet soda! 

"So as you can see, with the added power source derived from the ZPM's, in relation to the amount of use they would receive, the 304's could last forever. Or until we make another advancement." Sam said taking in a deep breath. The eleven sets of eyes focused on her all felt like they were passing a judgment, which they were. Jack, General Hammond, Senator Bosley; the new chairman of the appropriations committee, General Kerrigan, Major Davis and the six other representatives from the White House and the Pentagon all sat in silence.

"Colonel Carter, from a scientific point of view," Bosley said "I can understand how you might justify this, but from a tactical advantage stance, wouldn't these be a tad redundant?" He asked.

"No Sir, I don't believe so." Sam replied, offering no further explanation.

"Why not?" Bosley asked.

"Well there was many times when I was with SG 1 that something like this would have been a great advantage." Sam said.

"And what advantage would that have been?" General Kerrigan asked, much to Sam's relief.

"Well Sir, if you were being chased by someone, would you rather have to run or drive away form them? If you are going to a dinner party 20 miles from your home, would you walk or drive? The same principal applies to gate travel and off world exploration. Fleeing a group of Jaffa is a lot harder than it looks, this would give an added advantage. Also, if designated areas that an SG team or an Alpha team has to visit are located long distances form the gate, this is more economical for the duration of missions. I'm not suggesting we work these into a regular mission rotation, we don't want to become lazy." She caught Jack's smirk from the corner of her eye. "But this is one expenditure I believe is worth it."

"Three billion dollars is not just sitting there waiting to be used. Do you have any idea just how much money that it?" Bosley asked. Jack's face fell and Sam thought she was going to have to tell him to sit.

"Excuse me Senator but I believe Colonel Carter is extremely good with numbers." Hammond said with smile at Sam.

"Sir, it's a lot of money, too much money if we are honest. I admit that. But I was asked to oversee this project out of my base, I gave you a rough projection of figures when we were building the first prototype, I don't think it is the right thing that you pull the plug on this now." Sam said trying to keep her temper in tact.

Bosely sat back in his chair not looking at anyone but fixed his eyes on his hands. Everyone sat in the room once again in silence, not willing to make a move. Moments later Bosley looked directly at Sam, a large smirk spreading across his face. "Colonel, I agree with you one hundred percent." He said.

"Sir?" Sam asked with surprise.

"You had me convinced when I stopped being able to understand your explanations of the engine functions. I just had to know that you believed what you were saying. And if General O'Neill and General Hammond offer their full support, I feel compelled to do the same. I think I can say you should start going through some more TV shows. Can I put in a request for Cagney and Lacey?" Everyone in the room gave a collective sigh with the sudden loss of tension in the room and began to chat about the advantages of the 304's. Sam took her seat, conveniently next to Jack, and almost let out a yelp as she felt a hand slide up her thigh and come to rest on her hip that was farthest from Jack. With a grin he leant across so only she could hear him as he spoke.

"Well done Colonel." His words vibrated down her entire body and Sam had to close her eyes for a moment.

"Thank you Sir." She replied softly.

"Meet me in my office in a about half an hour...I have something for you." Before Sam could even ask for a hint, Jack had turned to answer a question from Hammond, seeming to forget the little world they were just in.

Sam knocked on the door to Jack's office about 25 minutes later, unable to wait the last five.

"Come in!" He bellowed from inside.

"Hey Sir." Sam said slipping into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hang your coat up by the door, and leave that S word with it." Jack said standing up and moving towards her. No sooner had she taken the coat off of her dress blues, Jack's arms immediately found their target, wrapping around her tightly and pulling her close to him. Without another word Jack began to kiss her softly. Sam let herself fall into the kiss before her rational side came through. She pushed him back slightly, but did not break the hold he had on her.

"Nice as this is, you said to come and see you?" Sam said a little breathlessly.

"You just want to know what I have for you." Jack said.

"Yeah, but this is nice." Sam said trying to sound sincere.

"Minx." Jack mumbled. "So it's nothing special, and if you don't like it I can take it back, I have thirty days." Jack said walking back to his desk and pulling out a small box from his drawer.

"Jack, what are you up to?" Sam said with every ounce of suspicion in her voice.

Jack said nothing as he handed Sam the small box. Looking over it cautiously, Sam studied the outside intently, black velvet.

"For cryin' out loud open it." Jack said to her. Sam hid her smirk as she carefully opened the box. Sam just looked at the contents for a moment, unsure what to make of it. After a minute Sam looked up at him.

"Ah Jack, it's lovely, but shouldn't someone be wearing this?" She asked.


	6. Meet Space Monkey

A/N Oh I can't stay away!!!! So I hope I am not disappointing you all!  
  
Jack looked at Sam as she held the small object up and looked at it more closely. It was quite elegant the way the light hit it.  
  
"Right you are, someone should be wearing it." Jack replied,  
  
"Well Jack, I love you, but I'm not going to wear a collar covered in fake diamonds." Sam said looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Well that's good because I wasn't asking you to wear it." Jack said.  
  
"I don't think it will go with your skin tone." Sam giggled. She was about to say something else when a loud rustling sound emanated from beneath Jack's desk. "Jack what was that?" She asked moving to the desk.  
  
"Um..." Jack faltered. "That would be who gets to wear the collar." Jack replied before bending down underneath his desk and emerging with a large cardboard box. Once again Sam was slightly baffled, but felt her heart instantly melt as Jack reached in and pulled out the brightest orange ball of fur Sam had ever seen. As Jack moved closer to her, the fur seemed to move and Sam was greeted by two large dark eyes. Jack stopped just short of Sam, his free hand now rubbing the back of the animal that was small enough to sit in his hands. "Sam meet Space Monkey. Space Monkey, this is Sam." Jack moved his hand closer to her as he spoke to it.  
  
"You named a cat Space Monkey?" Sam asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well I couldn't think of anything else. And I thought Daniel would be flattered." Jack said with a smile.  
  
"You bought a cat?" Sam asked again. The kitten was now stretching out trying to get a smell of Sam. Sam began to softly touch the kittens head as it rolled its face into her palm.  
  
"I bought us a cat." Jack said looking down at the kitten. "I just figured, the two of us spending so much time apart, we could smuggle him back and forth between bases."  
  
"Can I hold him?" Sam asked, unable to resist any longer.  
  
"I'm surprised you lasted this long." Jack said holding the cat out to her. Sam fell in love as soon as the cat reached her arms and she drew it to her chest. She began murmuring softly to it and nuzzling it with her nose and Jack could barely hold back his smile.  
  
"Oh he's too gorgeous." Sam cooed softly.  
  
"I know it will be an adjustment for him, it's always hard on the children when the parents live apart, but I think we can make it work." Jack said with a soft chuckle as he realised Sam was ignoring him and giving all her attention to Space Monkey.  
  
"I'm sure he'll manage, although isn't Daniel allergic to cats?" Sam asked. Space Monkey had now curled into a ball in her arms and was dozing and softly purring.  
  
"Yeah, well he won't be near him." Jack replied. "So, you like him?" Jack asked. Sam moved past Jack and put the kitten back in his box. With a nothing short of illegal look on her face Sam grabbed Jack and pushed him back against the wall of his office, kissing him fiercely. The embrace lasted for another few minutes before Sam pulled back.  
  
"God damn me having to go back in an hour." Sam muttered against Jack's lips.  
  
"You know, that's enough time to get back to the house." Jack whispered. "I could drive you back because you need to get off...I mean pick up a few things." He said conspiratorially. Sam let out a small snort.  
  
"Romantic." She said with slight sarcasm.  
  
"Don't you need to get those books?" Jack said placing a trail of kisses down her throat.  
  
"I could use some more day clothes." Sam said kissing him again.  
  
"Let's go." Jack said almost pulling her out of the office.  
  
"Ah Jack..." Sam said clearing her throat. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Jack looked to where she was pointing and lowered his head.  
  
"Whose idea was it to have kids anyway?" Jack said picking up the box and Space Monkey. Sam let out a small chuckle as she followed him out the door.


	7. Furlings and Cats

A/N All I will say is that who says what Jack showed Daniel was Space Monkey's collar?? ;) And as you will see in this chapter Sam's new boys names are Craig Sheffield, Scott Andrews and Nathan Smith. But I AM NOT trying to replace SG 1 or Janet with the Lisa Rose character so please give them a chance. I just feel like being able to write LOTS of sarcasm in this and so creating a group of riff raffs, which I know Sam would take to seemed like the best way.  
  
"Don't give him that." Sam said as she moved around the small kitchenette making coffee. Although there was the large commissary kitchen that made all the meals for the people on the Alpha site, Sam had turned this small vacant office into a mini "rec room" where people could grab coffee or water or something from the small fridge when they wanted without having to go all the way to the commissary. A small bathroom joining it meant a constant supply of water for the kettle and it was big enough for a table with six chairs.  
  
Sam was not looking at Sheffield or Andrews but could tell what they were doing.  
  
"I didn't." Captain Sheffield replied innocently. Once again holding his finger out to Space Monkey.  
  
"Frosting is not part of his diet Craig. " Sam scolded Sheffield, still not looking around. "So stop giving it to him. I won't bring those doughnuts back next time." Sam threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Andrews pleaded.  
  
"Keep feeding that to him Scott and I will!" Sam said finally facing them, with nothing but a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." They both replied in a tone of mock subordination. As Sam sat down Nathan broke of a piece of his doughnut and gave it to the kitten.  
  
"Sergeant Smith!" Sam bellowed.  
  
"You said no frosting." He said with smirk.  
  
"No doughnuts. Tinned Cat food and whiskers treats ONLY! If you eat it he doesn't, understood?' Sam barely got through her rant before she lost it and dissolved into a fit of laughter, everyone soon following. Lisa picked up Space Monkey and held her to her face where her nose got a good bath causing her to giggle. Scott looked at her with a smile, which she returned, the two seem to notice only each other, unaware they had an audience until Sam cleared her throat.  
  
"He seems to like you Dr Rose." Scott said looking back to his coffee.  
  
"Well, the first time he pees in my office he'll find out just how much I like him, and it's Lisa." She replied giving the cat another squeeze. Sam came next to her and held out her arms for her baby.

"Come on let's go run a diagnostic." Sam said to him, giving him a nuzzle.  
  
"Colonel it's seven in the morning, at least wake up before you start being a genius." Craig said in an over exaggerated tone.  
  
"But it is also Monday morning and we have a lot to get through this week. Finish up those and then I want to run through your proposed division of labor for the first stage of the X 304's." Sam said. Space Monkey had climbed up her arm and was now balanced on her shoulder chewing the hair around her ear making it impossible to retain any stance of authority with the men.  
  
"Ye Ma'am." Craig replied with a smirk. Sam sighed and left the room muttering something about killing Jack in two weeks.

24 hours later- Tuesday evening earth time.  
  
"You still here?" Daniel said coming into Jack's office.  
  
"I'm in front of you aren't I?" Jack said not looking up.  
  
"Sorry, do you want to be alone?" Daniel asked. Jack's head snapped up and he noticed the sincere expression on his friends face and felt a pang of guilt.  
  
"No, no, sorry come in. What's up?"  
  
"I just got through the last of the translations from P3R 865." Daniel said.  
  
"The ruins the alpha site found?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah I took a copy of Dr Rose's notes and photo's to compare it to the ones I had from P9T 606, the Furling meeting place, and it seems as if the terrible foe that nearly destroyed them the first time, struck again." Daniel said.  
  
"Wow, unlucky." Jack said. "Tell me, where are the Furlings? We find a whole lot of their stuff but have never met one." Jack asked.  
  
"Well I'm hoping to find out." Daniel replied.  
  
"Didn't think to ask Oma?" Jack said.  
  
"Ah no, I was a little busy, dealing with Anubis, saving earth, you know how it is." Daniel replied.  
  
"Yes, I do." Jack said. The two sat in silence for a few moments before one of them thought of something to say. "So was there something else?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'd like to take Teal'c, SG5, Dr Rose and a team from the Alpha Site if Sam's willing and go back to P3R 865. Also P9T 606 if needed." Daniel said with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"No problem on my end, see what Sam says." Jack replied.  
  
"Sure, we have no teams due back for an hour, and it should be relatively quiet there now so..."  
  
"Go send your message Daniel." Jack said waving him out. Daniel headed towards the control room.  
  
"Dial the Alpha site and set up an audio relay." Daniel said to the technician.  
  
Alpha site- Wednesday Morning.  
  
"Incoming wormhole. Defense teams stand by." Captain Sheffield said. The gate came to life but no one came through.  
  
"What it is Captain?" Sam asked entering the small control area.  
  
"Where receiving an audio signal ma'am." Sheffield replied.  
  
"Patch it through Captain." Sam said. Moments later Sam heard the static voice come through.  
  
_"Hello, anyone home?"_  
  
"Daniel!" Sam said with a smile.  
  
_"Hey Sam, how are you?"_  
  
"Fine, how are you? How's everything?" Sam asked.  
  
_"Jack's good. So am I."_ Sam could almost hear the smirk in his voice that he surely had on his face. _"Ouch, can you not?"_ Daniel said.  
  
"Daniel, are you ok?"  
  
_"Yeah, something hit me."_ Daniel said with a huff. _"Listen the reason I'm calling is not totally social, I need to borrow some people."  
_  
"People" Sam asked.  
  
_"Dr Rose and Major Andrews team specifically. Can you spare them?"_ He asked.  
  
"Yeah, when did you need them?" Sam said.  
  
_"As soon as possible."_  
  
"No problem. Lisa was heading back to earth on the weekend so why don't you come back with her?" Sam replied.  
  
_"Sounds good, I'll need the time to get stuff together. Sorry to talk and run but it's getting late here."  
_  
"Is General O'Neill there?" Sam asked.  
  
_"Yeah he is."_  
  
"Can you plug in one of the head sets, switch it to channel four and then press the small blue button that says 'Divert" at the bottom of the audio console. Then get the hell out of there and tell the technician to go get a coffee" Sam said. Expecting to have Daniel ask her to repeat something she was surprised when Jack's voice came through on her own head piece.  
  
_"Getting used to giving orders are we Colonel?"_ He said.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
_"Are you alone?"_ Jack said in a low voice.  
  
"No, I have your son here chewing on a computer disk worth something like $43 000." Sam replied. "But aside from him, no one can hear me, but three officers who are going to get toilet duty are grinning at me from across the room." As soon as they saw Sam look over to them the three scurried out of the room. "I can't talk long, I just wanted to say hi." Sam said.  
  
_"Hi."_ Jack replied.  
  
"Tell me why we have this arrangement again?" Sam said with a sigh.  
  
_"Because otherwise I can't make you scream when I..."_  
  
Anyone watching Sam would have seen her turn a deep shade of red before saying a few more words into the head set and then disconnecting it and the wormhole. 


	8. Just do it

A/N Oh my sisters exams are killing me!!!!! I hope you have not forgotten me! 

Daniel, Dr Rose, Teal'c and SG 5 stood at the ramp, Lisa still slightly mesmerized by the site of the gate spinning as the chevrons locked.

"Have a good weekend?" Daniel asked her. Lisa shook her head slightly coming out of her daze.

"Yeah, I did. I had a bit of trouble explaining to my father why I was working with the Air Force 'when I had a perfectly fine job back home.'" She gave a small grin as Daniel laughed.

"One of the joys of your family being part of the program." Daniel replied.

"So where are we visiting first?" Lisa asked.

"P3R 865. I figure we will need less time there, judging by your notes the site is considerably smaller than P9T 606. I was hoping..." Daniel was cut off by Jack running into the room calling his name out.

"Daniel, glad I caught you." Jack said coming to a stop in front of him.

"Something wrong?" Daniel asked, slightly worried he was not going to be able to go on the mission.

"Oh no nothing, I was just hoping you could pass on this to Colonel Carter for me?" Jack said handing him a cardboard box. "It's a piece of a equipment she ordered."

"Oh sure no problem. Any message?" Daniel asked trying to sound casual.

"Safe travels, and tell her I am going to Washington this Thursday till Saturday so she can keep Space Monkey until she visits next." Jack said, Daniel noticed the volume of his voice has dropped.

"Sure Jack. Have a good time in Washington, give General Hammond my best." Daniel said realising that SG 5 and Teal'c had already began to move through the wormhole.

"See you in a week." Jack said giving his shoulder an affectionate pat.

Daniel and Lisa made there way up the ramp and stepped into the event horizon.

Jack felt groggy, his eyes not wanting to open but finally losing the fight as he began to try and make out the shapes around him.

"Finally, I was wondering when you would wake up." Jack sat straight up to see a young girl, around 18, leaning against the wall.

"Ah sorry?" Jack asked, beyond confused.

"You've been asleep for ages. Thought I was going to have to throw a bucket of water over you." The girl said moving over to him. She was dressed in what Jack thought was a rather strange outfit. Starting with large knee high black boots and black stockings, a red tartan skirt, a black sweater and dramatic eye make up, and what Jack was sure was a black studded collar around her neck.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but who are you? And where am I because this does not look like my bedroom. That's where I was last time I checked." Jack replied.

"You still are there. This is a dream."

"Oh well in that case...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Jack pleaded again.

"Oh calm down, your only this grouchy without coffee normally." The girl said sitting next to him. They were in what looked like a doctor's waiting room, two couches and a coffee table, nothing else. "My name is Trick." The girl said sticking her hand out.

"Trick?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to be a magician when I was little and my dad bought me a magic kit when I was five. I was always doing tricks with it and the name just stuck." The girl answered.

"Jack. Nice to meet you." Jack replied taking her hand in his. "So do I know you?" Jack asked.

"We just met didn't we?" Trick said with a grin. Jack looked up at the girl and began to notice her features. Her hair was coloured to black with large red streaks, and her eyes where almost a perfect match to the colour of the sky. She was very attractive.

"I guess so...and I am dreaming about you because?" Jack asked again.

"I need you to propose to Sam." Trick said straight out.

"No warm up, straight to it huh?" Jack replied not taking what the girl said seriously.

"Pay attention would you?" she gave his head a light smack. "I'm serious. You need to."

"What business is it of yours?" He asked.

"Well wouldn't allbe simple if I could tell you that?" She replied sarcastically. "You alarm clock is about to go off and I don't want to have to do this again, it's damn hard to visit dreams. Would you just pick up the damn ring from Daniels and do it. I'm giving you a month."

Jack sat up abruptly, breathing heavily as his alarm began to beep at him.


	9. Chocolate Covered Coffee Beans

A/N I am so sorry about the slack nature of this piece, I am going to try and get into it now. Hope you all remember what I was going on about in the last chapters!

------------------

"Morning Sam." Daniel said coming into her office.

"Hey Daniel! Sorry I couldn't meet you last night, I was up late and must have crashed just before you got here. " Sam said giving him a quick hug then sitting back down.

"That's ok. It was pretty late. I think my body clock is set to Alpha time now." Daniel replied as he took the chair opposite her and began to play with Space Monkey who was rolling around on Sam's desk.

"Stronger allergy tablets?" She asked, noticing how he was not sneezing around the cat.

"Well I figured he was going to be hanging around me a bit so I should try something." Daniel replied, his hand pulling back slightly as the cat bit down on his finger. "So Jack sent that through with me. Said it was the part you ordered." Daniel pointed to the box he had set down by her desk as he walked in.

"Oh right, thanks." Sam said looking to the box, but making no move to open it,

"Not important?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Not just yet." Sam replied. "Coffee?" She asked. She placed her hand palmup on the deskto catch Space Monkey's attention, who trotted over and climbed on to her hand, Sam brought the cat to her face for a nuzzle and then put him on her shoulder where he balanced himself, Daniel could see this was already the cats favourite place.

"Thank you." Daniel said jumping up to follow her.

The two sat in the small rec room. Space Monkey was chasing around a piece of string on the floor as Sam and Daniel sat at the table drinking their coffees.

"So," Sam said breaking the silence, "I hear you and a certain nurse have been getting close lately."

"Well I wouldn't say close. I went to get an aspirin and we started talking. Which led to a coffee when her shift finished." Daniel said trying not to blush.

"Which led to two movie dates..." Sam cut in with a smirk.

"Jack has a big mouth." Daniel muttered.

"Oh stop it Daniel, it's great. I told you to talk to her didn't I?" Sam said taking his hand in her own. "You've been through so much in your life Daniel, you deserve this chance."

"It's nice." Daniel replied. "She's nice. And her father was an anthropologist who lived in Ethiopia for a year and made some of the greatest documentaries about under-developed nations." He continued. Sam could already see that Daniel was quite taken by the nurse and sent up a silent thanks to Janet. " Sam?" She heard Daniel ask.

"Oh sorry, zoned out for a minute there." Sam said shaking her head slightly.

"I asked how you and Jack were going?" Daniel said again.

"We're fine. The arrangement sucks..." Daniel looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Jack's words. But we have to do it." Sam sighed.

"As long as the good outweighs the bad." Daniel said optimistically. "Well I should probably go get ready. We leave in half an hour." He said getting up.

"Sure, I'll see you soon." Sam replied. She waited for Daniel to leave before she practically dove for the box by her desk. She ripped open the box and pulled out the pieces of paper covering the contents. A smile spread across her face as she began to pull out the small bags. Equipment my ass Sam thought as she ripped the first bag open. She was flattered the he had remembered her grumble over there being no chocolate covered coffee beans on the site, now she had twenty or so bags. She popped a few more into her mouth before packing the box up and putting it in one of the small cupboards in her office. After a few more minutes she scooped up Space Monkey and made her way down to the gate.

"Be careful out there," Sam said to the group as the Stargate came to life. "Daniel remember you're in charge, these guys are just muscle." Sam said with a grin. Major Andrews coughed slightly and Sam could see he was literally biting his tongue to stop his reply. "Alpha 1, SG 5, Dr Rose, Daniel, Teal'c, good luck and don't stay out to late. Any problems, dial here, if you can't get through try Earth." Sam said. A murmur of yes's went through the crowd and Teal'c bowed his head slightly.

Sam watched as the group headed into the gate. As the last went through Sam went and picked up Space Monkey from the control room, much to Captain Sheffield's dismay.

"You have work to do Captain." Sam said playfully as he tried to attract the cat with a piece of string.

"Yes Ma'am. The diagnostic is just about to begin, secondary systems and dialling computer." Craig said slipping into technician mode.

"I'll be in my office for about an hour then my lab." Sam said heading back to her office.


	10. 865 vs 606

A/N I just went back and re-read a few things- I tried to fix some VERY horrible mistakes but it won't let me grrrrrrrr. TPTB are mean! But just look past them and I will try again to fix them later. 

"This is absolutely incredible." Daniel said looking at the ruins. His fingers traced lightly over the stone.

"It's a shame we had to wait an extra week before coming here." Lisa said sitting beside him.

"Well you never know what's going to happen. At least you still got to come home in the end." Daniel replied. Lisa had been looking forward to returning with him when they first discovered her site was once inhabited by the Furlings, but a malfunction at the SGC had meant they could not gate home till Sunday so along with a very sincere apology Lisa has sent a message to her parents saying she would see them the next weekend, which she did.

"It's like reading the journals of King Henry VIII and then Prince Charles." Daniel said.

"Well, I am more concerned as to why they left. Until we finish translating it all, we have no idea what could have happened to them." Lisa said.

"Well you're right about that." Daniel replied.

"Ballsy little bastards." A voice said from behind them.

"Sorry?" Daniel and Lisa said in unison turning to face Major Andrews.

"To come back and leave a warning after nearly being wiped out. Takes guts." Scott clarified.

"Or they were incredibly stupid." Capt Stone of Alpha 1 said with a smirk.

"They were allied with the Asguard when we were trying to make fire, stupid is not a word I would use to describe them." Lisa replied.

They spent the rest of the day taking photos and rubbings of the stones and pillars Lisa had not got to on her first visit in the hope to discover more about the enemy that seemed to have a huge dislike for the race. As evening drew the group set up tents and got a small fire going with SG5 and Alpha 1 organising alternate watches.

The camp had been asleep for nearly two hours when Lisa finally gave in to the fact that she was not going to be nodding off any time soon. She crawled out of her tent, careful to not wake Lt Karlie Olsen from Alpha 1 or Major Anna Thompson from SG5 as she went. No sooner had she crawled out of the tent when a soft voice caught her attention.

"Hey." Andrews whispered.

"Major." Lisa replied coming to sit near the fire, a little closer to him than she really needed to be.

"Call me Scott." He said with a grin.

"Then call me Lisa." She replied. The air had chilled dramatically and Lisa found it hard to warm up, even with the fire. Sensing this, Scott slipped his coat of and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thank you." She said. "But you'll be cold."

"Nah, it's chilly but this fire is good." He said.

The two sat like that for some time. Both were too afraid to say anything. It wasn't until Lisa looked like she was getting up get back into the tent that Scott finally said something.

"You and Jackson seem to have hit it off." Lame, lame, lame he said over and over again in his head.

"He's brilliant. Reminds me of my father." Lisa said with a small grin. The look on the man's face was priceless and she wondered how long you she was able to keep this up before it became just cruel. A little longer.

"He is going to be considered a revolutionary in the academic world when this program goes public. The things that he is the only person on earth to know is amazing." She continued.

"Yeah." Scott grunted.

"Charming as hell. One you could take home to your parents." She said. Scott was now focusing on the fire in front of him, as if he was trying to block out what she was saying.

"Handsome too." She heard his sharp intake of breath and could not hold it in any longer. "He's girlfriend is lovely too. She is a nurse back at the SGC." Lisa almost laughed out loud at the look of sheer relief that washed over his face. He watched as the small grin spread across her face.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" He asked. Lisa finally let out the small chuckle she was holding in.

"It was too easy. You really need to work on your poker face." She replied. She moved a little closer to him once again, her knee brushing his. "I already have my eye on someone." She said.

"Oh really?" Scott asked, gulping loudly.

"Yeah, but he is a bit unsure of himself. Military and all."

"Military?" He said again.

"Air Force, he's a Major." Lisa said turning slightly to look at him. Scott was breathing deeply as Lisa moved her face a little closer to his. Her warm breath tickled his neck as she reached up and cupped his cheek in her palm. "Very funny, and he is terribly handsome." Before he could respond Lisa placed a soft kiss on his lips, teasing his mouth with her own. Scott was too stunned to react at first but found his hand tangled in her hair. He wanted to continue the exploration of her lips, and other parts of her, but his sense of duty won out and he broke it off, slightly breathless.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

"Oh yeah." She purred back. Without saying anything else she slipped his coat off and wrapped it back around him, got up and went back into her tent, his grin reaching from one ear to the other.

As she snuggled back into her now cold sleeping bag she could not seem to squish the butterflies in her stomach as she closed her eyes, still feeling his lips on hers.

The next morning the group was ready to go on to P9T 606. The team in relatively good spirits despite the cold night made there way to the gate, Daniel and Lisa talking almost non-stop the entire time, Scott following closely behind.

It was a heavy two days but eventually the team made it through the ruins and were soon back at the alpha site, Sam was delighted they were all in one piece.

"Have a good time?" She asked as they all emerged.

"Rocks, sand and trees Colonel." Scott said. Sam couldn't help the smile at the familiar sentiments he expressed.

"Go get cleaned up and you can fill me in." Sam said touching Daniel's arm as she walked passed.

After the de-briefing with Sam, Daniel was unable to leave the photos and stone rubbings alone. It was late, so he moved into the commissary and moved two of the tables together to make a large square he could lay them out on. After arranging the images, he noticed that the early settlement from 865 was in the shape of a triangle, the most important figure head obviously sat at the top and various chair and surface structures spread out to for them rough outline of a triangle. It would have looked quite spectacular he thought. The second from 606 looked like it would have been a circle formation, much like a modern parliament, with two half spheres of tables and chairs facing each other.

By 2 am, he was lost. No matter what he read into it, he could determine who or what had caused the Furlings to flee. A terrible foe, he got that much, but nothing else made sense. Half sentences, simple phrases all which lead to nothing. Realising that his need for sleep was getting the better of him, he packed up his papers and headed for the small bed he was using. It was not long after he laid down that sleep over took him.


	11. Visitors with Pastries

A/N- Please be advised of minor Atlantis spoilers and such in this one. Nothing too drastic though. Is anyone else as concerned over the Threads photos on Gateworld as I am? And yes I have a thing for baked goods- hence the doughnuts. 

"What's going on Sergeant?" Jack asked walking into the control room. The claxons had been sounding for nearly two minutes.

"Unsure Sir, looks like we are trying to receive a coded transmission." Walter adjusted the frequency and the static began to fade and Jack could clearly make out the sound of two voices.

_"I don't think they're going to care you have not had chocolate in six months."_

_"Well how about we let them be the judge of that?"_

_"Rodney, stop it..."_

"Hello?" Jack said into the microphone.

_"General O'Neill?"_ A very distinct female voice asked.

"Dr Weir?"

_"Yes Sir, how are you?"_ Elizabeth asked

"Ah fine...how's your galaxy?" He asked.

_"Very good General."_ There was a few minutes silence before Jack said something else.

"So is this just a social call or did you need something?" he asked.

_"Well General, we have some information I think you should hear and Dr Jackson too."_

"Ah, he's off world at the moment. Won't be back till tomorrow. So is Carter."

_"Well unfortunately this can't wait."_

_--------------_

Sam felt herself being dragged from her sleep by something shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into a familar pair green eyes looking slightly concerned. "Colonel Carter we have an incoming wormhole." Smith said to her.

Sam jumped up from her bed and was dressed in a matter of seconds. She emerged in the control room as the defence team was getting into position. Sam watched anxiously as the event horizon began to ripple slightly. Although she was ecstatic as she recognized the figure, she was going to have to explain the time difference again to him.

"Hey kids!" Jack said cheerfully. He looked around and noticed the lack of activity around the base, except for the men pointing guns at him and the three people in the control room. "I got it wrong again didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes Sir." Sam said walking over to him.

"Sorry." Jack said looking down at his feet, almost like a small child who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"No worries Sir, I would have been getting up in an hour any way." She replied with a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing that can't wait until after breakfast." Jack announced holding up a bag that Sam could see had boxes from a bakery they frequented.

"Always a pleasure to see you General." Sergeant Smith said coming up and helping him by taking the pastries. "Let me help you with those Sir. Ma'am I'll start some coffee."

"Thanks Nathan." Sam replied.

"Don't we have a loyal staff?" Jack whispered to her. Sam slapped him playfully before nodding her head in the direction of the small rec room.

"This is cosy." Jack said coming in.

"Well it saves having to go all the way to the mess hall. And the bathroom is big enough." She replied.

"Big enough for what?" Jack asked.

"Go look."

Jack walked into bathroom and let out a small chuckle. Sitting next to a large litter box was a matching water and food dish and a large basket which contained a small orange ball of fluff in the corner and some chew toys and a fluffy mouse. "You do realise he's a cat Sam, not a kid." Jack said coming to stand in front of her.

"Yeah but he's our cat. I want him to be happy here." Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in for a quick kiss.

"You are rather cute you know. Specially when you're all sleep ruffled and soft." He said giving her neck a nuzzle.

"Isn't this mixing work with pleasure?" Sam said slightly breathless.

"We kiss in my office all the time."

"Yeah but people knock before they come in." Sam replied.

"Seems they should do the same thing here." A slightly smug sounding voice said from behind them. Jack and Sam jumped apart like they were too hot for each other suddenly and tried to stop the blushing in their cheeks.

"Major Andrews, how are you?" Jack asked.

"Fine Sir thanks. How are the Red Sox doing?" Scott asked. Jack mumbled something under his breath and turned to the now boiling coffee pot.

The rest of the night crew filtered in and out grabbing a Danish or other pastry before turning in, and the early rises came in for their first coffee.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sam asked again. Jack was playing with Space Monkey who he had woken up, against Sam's wishes.

"Oh, lets wait for Danny and T. They should hear this." Jack said.

Soon enough the two said figures came in, slightly surprised by the visitor.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Jack. Hello."

"Hey fellas."

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked

"Not happy to see me?"

"Indeed O'Neill." Replied Teal'c.

"Well seeing as you are all here. We received a transmission from Weir and her team yesterday."

"What?" Daniel and Sam said in unison.

"Yeah. Seems as if the big bad that was giving the Ancients trouble has woken up. Call them self the Wraith."

"How bad?" Sam asked.

"Bad. Apparently they have some great natural fighting skills and they suck the life out of you."

"Suck?" Sam queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah they touch your chest or something and it just drains you dry. Apparently they are looking for a new feeding ground, The Atlantis teams are going their best. They've had a few run-ins already. Lost some good men." Jack said quietly.

"Do they know anything else?" Daniel asked.

"Just that they are unfriendly, and suck you dry...I mean drain you, uh your life, drain your life." Jack stumbled.

"Hold on a sec." Daniel said leaving the table.

The three continued to talk and catch up before Daniel came jogging back into the room.

"They destroyed the Furlings." Daniel said interrupting Jack.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"It was them, they destroyed the Furlings."

"How do you know?" Jack asked. Daniel looked at him for moment. "Pretend I care." He said.

"When we were going through the ruins on both planets we found discrepancies in text's that gave them an age gap of a few hundred years. Now if a Furling was to read it chances are they would have no problem understanding either, but to translate to correctly for us, we had to do a little more work. This tablet that served as warning and was on the older settlement but in the newer language but I translated part of it wrong. It's almost like phonetics, they may have written it that way so the Wraith would not recognise a reference to themselves if they went back, but it was them."

"And you figured that out how?" Jack asked again.

"Well if you had not have said the name or given that description I would never had thought to think of it in that way, but it was just an idea. This tablet says "Beware those who slumber. The fatal touch they possess. The ones called the R'ae-th''thi. Or Wraith."

"So we have a problem." Jack said.

"How so O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Well they went after the Ancients, then the Furlings..." Jack started.

"The alliance." Sam interjected.

"The Nox are invisible," Sam said "the Asguard are probably too powerful now."

"So that leaves one." Daniel replied.

"The Tauri." Teal'c answered.

"Well we were never actually formalised into the alliance. Maybe they will leave us alone." Jack said hopefully.

Sam tried to pay attention but something was nagging her at the back of her mind, she felt like she should know something. She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to drag the information to the surface of her mind. The onslaught of images nearly caused her to gasp out loud.

_"So can you tell me anything that's going on?" Sam asked._

_"The Goa'uld were destroyed in 2012 thanks to their own arrogance and some very careful planning. A lot of innocent people had to die. Now the SGC is working with the Atlantis team and several off world sites and allies to try and take down the Wraith."_

_"The What?"_

_"They are the cliché, 'take one down and one worse comes along' bad guy. But we're not doing too badly." Kariella said._

"You said they were after a new feeding ground, then it's not power or quality they want. It's quantity." Sam said coming out of the memory.

"And earth just happens to have six billion people." Daniel said.

"And the billions of others in our Stargate network in this galaxy that would have evolved since the Wraith were here last." Sam added

"That's why the Ancients came back to earth. They were finally overcome in the Pegasus galaxy and so they came home."

"Yeah, Weir says a kind of tour guide hologram tells you that." Jack said. Sam and Daniel and were both looking at Jack with wide eyes and almost pleading looks on their faces. "What?" he asked.

"Jack." Daniel said.

"Oh no no. No." Jack said.

"Sir, we have to." Sam said.

"Did I stutter, I said no." Jack said, feeling guilty as soon as he did. "I'm sorry. But no."

"Jack if we don't then we could be dooming the planet. Who knows what kind of information the Wraith gathered on us already. These guys were powerful enough to nearly destroy the four most powerful races ever to exist. We have to." Daniel said.

"Isn't that what they're doing there?" Jack asked.

"Sir the Atlantis team is good, some of the best, but they can't help our galaxy from Pegasus. If we don't go there and find out as much as we can, we're finished." Sam said.

"You seem awfully sure about this." Jack said.

"I know. I never mentioned it before because I was not expecting to hear the name for a very long time, 34 years to be exact." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"I can't say. But Sir, we need to do this." Sam said giving Jack a look that left no room for doubt in his mind.

"Looks like we're going to Atlantis."


	12. Not a God

A/N- This chapter is just to get you guessing. If you have read A Stargate CArol (which I hope you all have otherwsieyou may start getting a bit lost now) this may connect a few dots. Please review and tell me any thing you would like to see in this story...perhaps Jack should ask Sam a certain question?

"You're breaking the rules."

"So are you."

"But we are doing it for the greater good."

"We're doing if for the same reason then."

"But you are giving her false hope."

"Not as long as she doesn't catch on. And this new development isn't going to alter things drastically, just slightly."

"You are going to see him again aren't you?"

"He didn't listen to me the first time."

"Maybe he is not ready."

"Of course he is. Look at them."

"Still, he may need more time. The fact you exist is proof they will find their way."

"Only because they got their act together in another dimension. We need THESE two to get their act together. You know I'm just a normal woman in the other worlds. In this one I am special."

"You are anything but normal Kariella. How is it you are able to guide them to their destiny as you are. You have just not been given the possibility to explore your full potential in the other worlds."

"Thanks Brae but that doesn't make it any easier."

"Maybe it is your current manifestation he is uncomfortable with. It may be slightly unnerving."

"What! I look good!"

"Perhaps in the time and with your peers yes, but appearing to your father in a dream to tell him to propose to your mother three years before your birth may call for some more simple attire, or perhaps appeal to him at an older age?"

"I swear, you sound just like my mother did when I bought the boots. I wonder if she'll feel the same about them in this time line."

"Perhaps. But for now we have more pressing matters at hand"  
"Like what."

"Well, we have to stop them chasing the Wraith and bringing an unnecessary burden while the Goa'uld are such a threat."

"How do we do that?"

"That we are still deciding."

"You know we could always tell them the location of the planet they found in the alternate reality where..."

"No."

"But then it would save..."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why? And if you say because we can't I'm gonna shoot you."

"Because we are not allowed. If we did that then we would have to disclose everything. Stop all the bad events from occurring in an infinite amount of universes and dimensions. If they were meant to find it then they would have."

"But this is theworld where all occurrences have led to these being thepeople to start the race that will take over from you guys and therefore we can not interfere with the natural progression I know."

"Then why are you so insistent?"

"Guess I get it from my dad."

"A most undesirable trait."

"People actually think I'm quite charming."

"People are liars."

"Hey!"

"I am kidding Kariella."

"Just because you're a god."

"I told you not to call me that."

"But it's what you are isn't it?"

"I would say no."

"Then what are you?"

"We are a powerful coalition. But we are not worthy of the term god."

"You control every corporeal items life chain, sounds like a god to me."

"There's that streak of your father again."

"You love it."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to do a little dream hoping, but not just yet."

"Why not know while they are together?"

"Because he isn't open to it at the moment. In a few days, he'll be in a state of mind where he is ready to contemplate such a decision."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it."


	13. Inner Peace

A/N- Sorry RL is horrid at the moment hope you all have not forgotten me!! 

Sam was slightly shaking as she turned the key in the door. Pushing the heavy wood open she looked in carefully.

"Jack?" She called softly. It was late and he could have gone to bed already. The telltale sign he was awake was the soft glow from the lamp by the sofa. Sam moved towards the light but was stopped dead in her tracks. The hair was similar to her own, but slightly darker, the soft relaxed features of the face showed Sam the person was in a deep sleep. She moved closer, she had to wake them up or they would be cursing their back in the morning. Sam stopped and picked up the small pile of photos that had fallen to the floor so they would not get damaged. Kneeling down, Sam shook the woman's shoulder lightly.

"Sara." Sam said loud enough to stir her. Sara's eyes flew open and she had a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Sara?" Sam said again.

"Hello..." Sara said cautiously.

"Oh you probably don't remember me, we met a few years ago my name is..."

"Sam, I know." Sara said sitting up again. "Sorry, I know this must look bad."

"Stop." Sam said. "I understand. Is he around?"

"He went up to the roof. That was about two hours ago." Sara said.

"Should I just leave him?" Sam asked.

"No, he's had enough time to brood." Sara said with a sad smile.

"I can leave if you two need time..."

"Don't be silly Sam this is your home. Jack filled me in on the last few months. I'm happy for you, both of you." Sara said.

"That means a lot." Sam replied.

"You have made him so happy, I'm glad he's finally found some peace." Sara continued.

" I'm not sure if he'll ever find that."

"In time, he needs to forgive himself, and you may help him do that. I should get going. Tell him I said good bye."

Sam waved Sara off and decided it was now or never. She made her way around to the side of the house and slowly climbed the ladder that hung on the wall. As she reached the top she saw him sitting in the middle, looking into his telescope.

With out saying anything she pulled up a second seat and sat next to him. Jack didn't move, until Sam reached out and put her hand on his thigh, rubbing it lightly. Jack jerked back slightly and looked at Sam. Sam could almost see his brain computing that it was her next to him and not Sara.

"Sam." He whispered taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hi." She said back softly.

"When did you get back?" He asked.

"Just now. I managed to finish up some things early so I got away early. Sara said to say good bye."

"Oh Sam, she was here because she wanted some pictures to copy, she lost some negatives and..."

"Jack stop, it's ok. Do you want to talk?" Sam asked scooting closer and clasping both his hands in hers.

"There's nothing to say." Jack said holding back tears.

"Tell me about him."

"I can't."

"Well then tell me about something else. Just please don't shut down on me, I'm meant to be the person that gets to see you in a weak moment and help you through it."

"I don't need a shrink."

"I'm trying to be a friend."

"Well as a friend, respect that there is nothing for me to say."

"The fact you have had this locked inside you for 9 years says otherwise."

"There's nothing to say, my son would have turned 18 today but instead is dead because of me."

"Jack!"

"No! This is what you wanted Sam, me to unload. Well that's it, I killed my son!"

"STOP IT! You self deprecating, ignorant bastard!" Jack's mouth fell open slightly. "I can't pretend to know the full extent of this. I don't know what it is like to lose a child, but I do know what it is like to lose someone you love. And spending 9 years beating yourself up is not going to change anything."

"You're right. You DON'T know what it is like to lose a child."

"Think about my father Jack. Do you think he didn't curse himself for being late to pick up my mother? He was crazy with guilt and grief. But he finally realised Jack, some things happen. They hurt, you'd give your right arm to change them, but in the end, you're stronger because of them." Jack had turned his back on Sam by now, and risking everything she walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his back. She felt him stiffen then relax more.

"Sam, nothing you can say can change the way I feel." Jack murmured.

"You've held this for so long Jack, Charlie would hate to think that he was making you this unhappy. He wouldn't blame you, he knows what a good man you are." Jack turned in her grasp and wrapped his arms around her tightly, his face pressed tightly against her neck.

"I miss him." Jack said softly.

"I know baby."

"I don't deserve you." He mumbled again moving to kiss her lightly.

"Yes you do. And so much more. I want to give you what you deserve Jack."

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"A second chance Jack. I want you to have everything you deserve. With me, if you'll have me?" Sam said cautiously. Jack was shocked at the change in her demeanor and posture. She had gone from facing off with him, to shaking before him like a child.

"Samantha Carter, was that a proposal?" Jack asked.

"Not likely." Sam scoffed. "I want at least three carats on my finger and you on your knees for that." She said kissing him again. Jack smiled and began to walk them both to the ladder.

"Three carats hey?"


End file.
